Deux en un
by Moira-chan
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou était quelqu'un de méthodique et de rationnel – et en seize ans de vie, il l'avait toujours, absolument toujours été. Et pourtant... / AkaFuri, relation préétablie, rating T.


**Titre :** Deux en un  
><strong>Genres :<strong> Romance, fluff, "pourquoi s'embêter à construire un plot quand on peut se contenter de balancer quelques scènes random".  
><strong>Rating :<strong> T.  
><strong>PersonnagesPairings :** Akashi/Furihata.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Résumé :** Akashi Seijuurou était quelqu'un de méthodique et de rationnel – et en seize ans de vie, il l'avait toujours, absolument toujours été. Et pourtant...

**Note de l'auteur :** Hey ! J'ai longtemps hésité avant de publier ce petit OS parce que franchement... Il est nul ? Mais bon. Je l'ai écrit en quelques jours et sur un coup de tête, parce que j'avais vraiment besoin d'écrire un truc et de me détendre un peu. Alors voilà... N'en attendez pas trop de cette fic, vous allez être déçus sinon. ^^'

**Remerciements :** A **Aku'Raichuu** - les WWs, c'est le bien !

* * *

><p><strong>Deux en un<strong>

Dans un mouvement aussi sûr et décidé qu'à son habitude, Seijuurou entra dans la cabine de douche et en tourna le robinet sans hésiter – une demi-seconde, encore, et bientôt il sentit l'eau tiède tomber sur son visage en gouttes claires, puis couler le long de son corps jusqu'à s'évacuer.

Ce soir-là et pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, le capitaine de Rakuzan passait la nuit chez son petit ami et, aussi rationnel soit-il, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement déçu. Il fallait dire que Kouki et lui ne sortaient ensemble que depuis quelques semaines et se fréquentaient encore, par conséquent, en tout bien tout honneur ; hors de question, donc, d'inviter son adorable amant à le rejoindre dans la petite salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, et à partager avec lui quelques moments privilégiés sous l'intimité de l'eau bouillante. Et pourtant, le roux aurait tellement, tellement voulu pouvoir faire pareille proposition à celui qu'il aimait… (et ce, quand bien même un simple baiser de Kouki suffisait souvent à faire chauffer ses joues et tourner sa tête en même temps.)

Enfin ; Akashi Seijuurou n'était pas du genre à s'attarder sous la douche, encore moins pour s'inquiéter de détails aussi insignifiants, c'est pourquoi il tâcha de ne pas y réfléchir plus longtemps et attrapa le shampooing qu'il avait, au préalable, placé à portée de main. En homme méthodique et organisé qu'il était, l'ancien capitaine de la Génération des Miracles avait bien évidemment pris soin d'emporter ses propres shampooing, gel douche et habits de rechange dans la petite salle de bain – pas parce qu'il pensait que Kouki refuserait de lui prêter quoi que ce soit, mais… Simplement parce qu'il était comme ça. Parce que c'était dans ses habitudes.  
>Il peina à réprimer un sourire, cependant, lorsqu'il remarqua que son cher et tendre avait laissé traîner (sans doute, plus qu'oublié) une bouteille en plastique noire dans l'étroite cabine de douche.<p>

Si la mémoire de Seijuurou ne lui faisait pas défaut (et elle ne lui avait, jusqu'alors, jamais fait défaut), cette bouteille en plastique – qui avait tout l'air d'être le flacon de shampooing ou de gel douche du propriétaire des lieux – n'était pas là, la dernière fois que le capitaine de Rakuzan s'y était trouvé. C'était attendrissant, quelque part ; enfin, peut-être le roux ne se sentait-il attendri que parce qu'il aimait Kouki, mais… Furihata était comme ça : angoissé, stressé, paniqué – la première fois.  
>La première fois qu'ils s'étaient tenus l'un en face de l'autre, Kouki n'avait pas été capable de bouger, à peine de respirer ; mais la fois d'après, il avait su le regarder droit dans les yeux et tenter de lui parler. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés sur le terrain, Kouki n'avait eu de cesse de trébucher et de trembler ; mais la fois d'après, il avait pu l'affronter au mieux de ses capacités. Et puis, par la suite, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, aussi : Kouki n'avait fait qu'attendre et rougir et bégayer et se laisser faire, mais la fois d'après, il n'avait eu aucune gêne à répondre à ses baisers.<p>

Alors, logiquement, la première fois que Seijuurou avait passé la nuit chez son petit ami, ce dernier s'était acharné à rendre tout son appartement aussi propre et impeccable que possible – mais la fois d'après, c'est-à-dire ce soir-là, Kouki n'avait pas pris la peine de ranger l'un de ses produits de douche, et… C'était un côté de son amant que le roux appréciait tout particulièrement.

Non sans l'ébauche d'un sourire, Seijuurou sentit son cœur se réchauffer dans sa poitrine et tendit le bras pour attraper la bouteille abandonnée par l'homme qu'il aimait.

C'était, vraisemblablement, un flacon du produit de douche deux en un (« shampooing et gel douche », clamait l'étiquette) le moins réputé et le meilleur marché qui soit.

Seijuurou cligna des yeux, un peu surpris, et observa la bouteille avec plus d'attention encore. A vrai dire, la marque dont le logo disgracieux occupait en surface le quart de l'étiquette lui était absolument inconnue – et il n'était pas snob au point de mépriser tous les produits des sous-marques dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler, mais… pareil produit pouvait-il convenablement laver le corps et les cheveux de son petit ami ? Quelque part, le capitaine de Rakuzan ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que la qualité de cet objet n'était pas à la hauteur de son amoureux, et que Kouki méritait décidément mieux.

Alors, le jeune homme soupira et remit précautionneusement la bouteille en plastique noire à sa place, c'est-à-dire là où elle n'avait pas sa place, et il se promit d'un jour offrir à son bien-aimé un produit de la qualité qui lui revenait de droit.

* * *

><p>Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, lorsqu'arriva l'heure d'éteindre les lumières, Kouki grimpa sur son propre lit et s'agenouilla aux côtés de Seijuurou qui, lui, lisait tranquillement l'unique livre qu'il avait emporté dans ses bagages.<p>

« Ah, heu, Akashi…, commença-t-il, peu sûr de lui – comme à son habitude. Il est tard, alors tu peux lire encore un peu si tu veux, mais… B-bonne nuit ! »

Sans plus attendre, le roux referma son livre et le posa à côté de lui, avant de gratifier son amant d'un très léger sourire.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Kouki. J'arrivais justement au bout du chapitre.  
>– Oh… »<p>

Le brun garçon sourit d'un sourire un peu nerveux et serra ses poings sur ses genoux. Il ne se releva pas, cependant, ni ne quitta le lit de quelque manière que ce soit ; et, quelques instants durant, ses pupilles claires voyagèrent de ses propres doigts à Seijuurou, de Seijuurou à la table de chevet, de la table de chevet au visage du roux, de son visage à…  
>Amusé, le capitaine de Rakuzan poussa un léger soupir et tendit le bras pour poser, doucement, tendrement, sa paume dans la nuque de son petit ami – puis, tout aussi délicatement, il l'attira vers lui et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Kouki.<p>

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, Seijuurou s'éloigna de son compagnon et contempla, fier de lui, les ravissantes rougeurs que prenait d'un seul coup tout son visage. Le numéro 12 de Seirin ne s'y attendait pas, probablement, mais le roux avait toujours été capable de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et, cette fois encore, il avait bien vu dans les yeux son amant que ce dernier mourait d'envie de l'embrasser – il était seulement dommage que le brun soit encore trop timide et embarrassé pour concrétiser seul ses désirs…

« Bonne nuit », finit par dire Seijuurou, les lèvres encore courbées en l'esquisse d'un sourire.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se détourner de son amant que déjà, ce dernier bredouillait un faible « attends ! » et l'attrapait par l'avant-bras ; puis Kouki s'approcha d'un coup, se pencha sur lui, lui lança un regard déterminé et, sous ses yeux ébahis, lui rendit son baiser.

Paniqué la première fois, mais la fois d'après, c'était différent… n'est-ce pas ? Ah, décidément, Seijuurou adorait ce côté de son amoureux – et il n'eut donc aucun remords à sourire, malicieux, avant de fermer les yeux et d'entrouvrir la bouche juste assez pour que son petit ami puisse prendre autant d'initiative qu'il le souhaitait.

Quelques soupirs énamourés et tendres mordillements à la lèvre plus tard, le capitaine de Rakuzan sentit son esprit s'embrumer et fut obligé de se séparer de son amoureux pour reprendre son souffle.

« Kouki…, murmura-t-il. Viens par là. »

Sans attendre de réponse (mais il n'en avait pas besoin ; en cet instant, à ce moment précis, le brun l'aurait volontiers suivi jusqu'au bout du monde), il attrapa doucement la main de son amant et s'allongea sur le lit – Kouki, lui, ne se fit pas prier et suivit le mouvement pour se glisser à ses côtés, jusqu'à poser sa tête contre l'épaule de Seijuurou.

L'espace d'un instant, le roux en profita pour contempler le visage du garçon qu'il aimait, de ses fins cheveux en bataille à ses grands yeux qui le fixaient avec tendresse, timidité, inquiétude et désir tout à la fois ; puis il recentra toute son attention sur les appétissantes lèvres de Kouki et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Rapidement, mais toujours en des gestes d'une infinie douceur, les mains de l'ancien joueur de Teikou se faufilèrent jusqu'aux hanches de son amoureux – alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les passer sous le t-shirt de son petit ami, cependant, il sentit une forte pression contre son torse et dut s'éloigner de l'autre garçon.

« Heu… Mes p-parents sont dans la chambre à côté, bredouilla Kouki, les deux paumes plaquées contre sa poitrine. Mais heu… »

Apparemment trop embarrassé pour en dire plus, le joueur de Seirin se tut et enfouit timidement son visage contre l'épaule de Seijuurou, qui n'eut dès lors plus d'autre envie que d'enlacer son compagnon pour le serrer fort contre lui. Il le fit aussitôt, sans hésiter une seconde, et tandis que ses deux bras entouraient tendrement la taille de celui qu'il aimait, il s'autorisa à déposer quelques baisers dans le cou de ce dernier – dans son cou, sur sa nuque, là où ses cheveux bruns étaient les plus courts et les plus fins, et il sentait à la fois l'odeur fraîche de son amant et les battements effrénés de son cœur dans sa poitrine.

C'était quelque chose que le capitaine de Rakuzan n'avait jamais vraiment compris et peinait un peu à accepter ; le fait que son propre cœur se mette à battre la chamade dès que Kouki se trouvait près de lui, dans ses bras, et le fait qu'il perde tout contrôle de la chaleur à ses joues et du brouillard dans son esprit. C'était troublant, quelque part – troublant, désagréable, frustrant, mais aussi étrange, presque grisant, et…

C'était un sentiment que Seijuurou adorait et détestait en même temps.  
>Avec un petit soupir, il se redressa donc un peu et se prit à presser, brièvement, ses lèvres dans les cheveux du joueur de Seirin. Ils sentaient bon, remarqua-t-il aussitôt – ils sentaient bon, tout comme Kouki sentait bon, et sans doute Akashi n'avait-il cette impression que parce qu'il aimait Kouki au point d'accepter et même d'apprécier perdre le contrôle de lui-même, car…<br>Il avait, somme toute, un peu de peine à croire que l'indigne shampooing-gel douche deux en un qu'il avait vu dans la salle de bain pouvait donner à son petit ami pareille odeur, aussi fraîche et tendre et enivrante à la fois.

* * *

><p>Akashi Seijuurou était quelqu'un de méthodique et de rationnel – et en seize ans de vie, il l'avait toujours, absolument toujours été.<br>Alors pourquoi diable n'avait-il pas été capable de s'empêcher d'acheter une bouteille du terrible, de l'ignoble, de l'indigne shampooing-gel douche deux en un que Kouki utilisait ?

Il avait essayé, pourtant.  
>Quelques heures auparavant, il avait quitté sa demeure pour se rendre au konbini le plus proche de chez lui, une tâche qu'il n'avait pas jugé utile de déléguer ; après tout, il n'avait qu'à acheter deux ou trois piles neuves pour son réveille-matin et un cahier vierge pour remplacer celui qu'il venait de compléter. Il était donc entré dans le petit commerce, s'était dirigé directement vers les bons rayons (car il connaissait le magasin comme sa poche, même s'il n'y était allé qu'une ou deux fois auparavant), avait trouvé ce qu'il lui fallait et n'avait pas tardé à rejoindre les caisses – et pourtant…<br>Il était passé par le rayon _soin et beauté_, et c'était là qu'il l'avait vu. C'était là que c'était arrivé. La bouteille en plastique noire affublée de l'étiquette au logo disgracieux – il l'avait aperçue, et il s'en était emparé.

Et comme ça, juste comme ça, sur un coup de tête, il l'avait achetée.

Elle se trouvait sur son bureau, juste sous ses yeux, maintenant, et Seijuurou commençait sérieusement à douter de sa propre santé mentale.  
>Bon, d'accord, pour sa défense, cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu Kouki. Depuis qu'il avait passé la nuit chez lui pour la deuxième fois, le capitaine de Rakuzan n'avait pas eu le temps de faire les trois heures de voyage qui le séparaient de Tokyo et donc de son petit ami ; alors, force était de l'avouer, l'autre garçon lui manquait. Il lui manquait même tellement que le roux s'était déjà pris plusieurs fois à espérer se réveiller à ses côtés, contre lui, les bras autour de sa taille et le visage enfoui dans sa nuque ou son cou ou ses cheveux – mais ce n'était jamais arrivé, évidemment, et…<p>

Seijuurou passa la main dans ses cheveux et soupira doucement.  
>Devant lui, la bouteille en plastique noire était restée parfaitement immobile. Il lui jeta un nouveau regard mi-étonné, mi-dédaigneux – et puis enfin, seulement, il se résolut à tendre le bras. A l'attraper. A l'amener à hauteur de son visage et à, lentement, l'ouvrir.<p>

Le shampooing-gel douche deux en un d'une quelconque sous-marque méconnue et bon marché avait une odeur banale, ni désagréable ni particulièrement appréciable, qui sentait un peu trop fort et piquait un peu trop les narines au goût du jeune homme, mais…  
>Kouki.<br>C'était, à quelques notes près, l'odeur de Kouki allongé sur son lit la soirée avant la deuxième nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, dans la même chambre – et le roux sentit son cœur manquer un battement à cette idée. _Kouki_.

Une fois encore, il soupira d'un soupir imperceptible, avant de fermer les yeux comme le capuchon de la bouteille en plastique noire, et il songea qu'il devait absolument éviter d'un jour utiliser ce produit.  
>(Il n'y arriva pas, toutefois.)<p>

* * *

><p>« Au fait, Kouki, commença Seijuurou en croisant les bras, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la bouteille en plastique noire qui, sur son bureau, paraissait presque le narguer. J'ai acheté le même produit de douche que toi. »<p>

Dans sa chambre de Tokyo, Furihata écarquilla deux grands yeux surpris face à sa webcam et manqua de tomber de sa chaise.

« H-Hein ?! »

* * *

><p>Fin~<p>

Aah, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas écrit un truc aussi naze. Enfin \o/ Je le mets là et si ça se trouve dans deux semaines je reviendrai le supprimer parce que j'aurai trop honte XD

En tout cas, si vous avez lu ce carnage jusqu'au bout, merci beaucoup (quel courage !) x3 Le NaNoWriMo commence demain alors normalement vous devriez entendre à nouveau parler de moi d'ici... vraiment pas longtemps. A la prochaine :)


End file.
